SURVIVOR Never Give Up!
|kanji=SURVIVOR ねばーぎぶあっぷ！ |Artist = Pastel*Palettes |Released = August 08, 2018 |Length = |Image = Game= |-|Single= }} is a song by Pastel*Palettes. It is the side-B for their 3rd single, Mou Ichido Luminous, scheduled to be released on August 8, 2018. It is the song for the event PasuPare Expedition Team ~Idols Who Conquer a Deserted Island~ It was written by Oda Asuka, and arranged and composed by Fujita Junpei. __TOC__ Game Info Track listing # # # もういちど ルミナス -instrumental- # SURVIVOR ねばーぎぶあっぷ！ -instrumental- Audio (Game Version) |Duration =01:48 |File = }} Lyrics Romaji= Fai! Fai! Fai! Ō! Fai! Fai! Fai! Nebā gibu appu! Fai! Fai! Fai! Ō! Fai! Fai! Fai! Nebā gibu appu! Ame yuki arashi ga fuku Dōshiyō mo nai sonna hi wa (sō sō aru ne) Tonikaku susumu shikanai no Aidoru jinsei wa amakunai ne Nakitai toki wa nakeba ī no desu (en en en) Okotta toki wa okoreba ī no desu (pun pun pun) Gaman suru no wa karada ni doku desu Arukenai nara ushiro kara oshite ageru Sēno! Gori pīsu de umareta hoshitachi Yume no teppen made kotchi dayo tte hippa tte Sasae ai yurushi nagara mo susumu nda chachacha! Hakushu de chachacha! Omedeto! Ieru hi made wa chachacha! Minna de chachacha! Mezasu yo! Saikō e Fai! Fai! Fai! Ō! Fai! Fai! Fai! Nebā gibu appu! Fai! Fai! Fai! Ō! Fai! Fai! Fai! Nebā gibu appu! Fai! Fai! Fai! Ō! Fai! Fai! Fai! Nebā gibu appu! Fai! Fai! Fai! Ō! Fai! Fai! Fai! Nebā gibu appu! |-| Kanji= ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！オー！ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！ ねばーぎぶあっぷ！ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！オー！ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！ ねばーぎぶあっぷ！ 雨 雪 嵐 が吹く どうしようもないそんな日は（そうそうあるね） とにかく進むしかないの アイドル人生は甘くないね 泣きたいときは 泣けばいいのです（えんえんえん） 怒ったときは 怒ればいいのです（ぷんぷんぷん） 我慢するのは 体に毒です 歩けないなら 後ろから押してあげる せーの！ 5人ピースで生まれた星たち 夢のてっぺんまで こっちだよって引っ張って 支えあい 許しながらも進むんだ chachacha!　拍手で chachacha!　おめでと！言える日までは chachacha!　みんなで chachacha!　目指すよ！最高へ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！オー！ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！ ねばーぎぶあっぷ！ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！オー！ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！ ねばーぎぶあっぷ！ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！オー！ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！ ねばーぎぶあっぷ！ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！オー！ ファイ！ファイ！ファイ！ ねばーぎぶあっぷ！ |-| English= Fight! Fight! Fight on! Fight! Fight! Fight! Never give up! Fight! Fight! Fight on! Fight! Fight! Fight! Never give up! The wind from the rain and snowstorms is blowing What are you supposed to do on a day like that? (I wonder) You have no choice but to go forward some way or another The life of an idol isn't so sweet It's fine to cry when you want to cry (en en en) and get mad when you get frustrated (pun pun pun) It's harmful to yourself to keep on enduring If you can't keep on walking I will push you on from behind Ready, set go! The pieces of stars that have been born in the five of us Lead us on the way to reach our dreams If we can continue to support each other, we can keep moving forward Chachacha! Put your hands together and pray Chachacha! Until the day we can say "congratulations" Chachacha! With everyone Chachacha! go aim for the top! Fight! Fight! Fight on! Fight! Fight! Fight! Never give up! Fight! Fight! Fight on! Fight! Fight! Fight! Never give up! Fight! Fight! Fight on! Fight! Fight! Fight! Never give up! Fight! Fight! Fight on! Fight! Fight! Fight! Never give up! Navigation Category:Discography:Pastel*Palettes Category:Event Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Pastel*Palettes